


Life Divine

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [10]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Babyfic, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey and Donna enjoy a quiet Sunday morning.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Life Divine

**Author's Note:**

> For Jane and Cassie, who inspired me.

The room was sunny for once, and at first he thought that’s what woke him; he glanced at the clock before remembering it was Sunday and there would be no alarm to force him out of bed. He relaxed against his pillow, Donna snug up against him with one leg thrown over his and an arm around his chest. He was used to being used as a body pillow these days, though one shared the bed with them as well. Then he felt it, and knew what had woken him up.

“Hey you,” he whispered, gently putting a hand on Donna’s belly. “You’re not even here yet and you’re already waking me up.” There was another kick against his side, then a shift under his hands and what he supposed was an elbow poked at him. “I know it’s tight in there, but you’re going to be out soon. So let’s try and let Mama rest a little.” The shifting slowed slightly, and he felt a smile against his chest.

“Mama will get more rest when the baby isn’t head-butting her bladder,” Donna mumbled.

“At least she’s not crying us awake yet?”

“I’d rather that than this. I love her, but I am more than ready for her to be out.” She groaned as she turned over, using her momentum to roll to an upright position.

“You going to be okay?”

“I need a minute,” she said, “or we’re going to be really glad we put the rubber sheet on this week.” She paused a moment and he couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face.

“Do you need a push?”

She turned and glared at him over her shoulder. “Don’t think I’ll ever let you forget this is your fault.”

“ _My_ fault? I seem to remember we were in agreement on this.”

“Yeah, well, that was before I knew what it felt like to be nine months pregnant.” She heaved herself off the bed with some effort, threw his dress shirt on her for warmth, and made her way to the bathroom with as much dignity as she could muster with a pronounced waddle.

This was something he never could have imagined five, ten, fifteen years ago. It seemed impossible that they’d been together that long and never managed to get out of their own way. But he was glad they had. Watching Donna grow round with their child satisfied a secret part of him he rarely spoke about, the part that claimed ownership and wanted everyone to know: _mine_.

“You’ve got that look on your face. What are you thinking about?” Donna chose a loose dress from her closet and moved to the dresser.

“You,” he said honestly, climbing out of bed at last. “And the baby.” He stood behind her and cradled her belly with his hands. “She still kicking?”

“No, she seems to be have found a comfortable spot. All it took was waking me up.” She placed her hands over his. “I’m almost afraid of what she’s going to be like. Part of you and part of me. She’s already got so much personality and she hasn’t even been born yet.”

He hummed in agreement. “And I can’t wait to finally meet her.”

Donna smiled. “She’s going to have you wrapped around her little finger.”

Harvey nuzzled into her hair and chuckled. “I’m pretty sure she already does. Going to be a Daddy’s girl for sure.” He stroked his hand over her belly again before drawing back. “Wait here.”

“Where are you going?” she frowned.

“I’ll be right back.”

Donna was slipping into her dress when he returned with a black velvet box.

“What’s this for?”

“Just open it.”

She looked at him, puzzled, and opened the box. “I don’t understand.”

Harvey took the necklace and opened the clasp, drawing it around her neck and admiring in the mirror how it settled against her collarbone, their daughter’s birthstone contrasting against pale freckled skin. “Happy Mother’s Day.”


End file.
